States of the Balkan Federation
States of the Balkan Federation The Balkan Federation has 100 constituent states all with limited powers defined in the Constitution. List of States of the Balkan Federation Below are the States and their capitals: # SG Savograd (Capital) # AB Albania - Durres # AF Alfold - Debrecen # AT City of Athens # AZ Azores Islands - Ponta Delgada # BC Bacs/Backa - Pecs # BI Balearic Islands - Palma # BT Banat - Timisoara # BN Banovina/Banija - Dvor # BA Baranya/Baranja - Pecs # BG City of Belgrade # BE Bessarabia - Odessa # BL Bilogora - Bjelovar # BO Bosnia - Tuzla # BR Branicevo - Pozarevac # BU City of Bucharest # BV Bucovina/Bukovina - Chernivtsi # BP City of Budapest # IC Canary Islands - Las Palmas # KA Carinthia/Karnten/Koroska - Klagenfurt # CO Corsica - Ajaccio # KT Crete - Heraklion # KM Crimea - Sevastopol # CR Crisana - Oradea # KK Cyclades - Naxos # KI Cyprus - Nicosia # DA Dalmatia - Split # DR Dobruja/Dobrogea - Constanta # DO Dodecanese - Rhodes # DU City of Dubrovnik # ES Epirus - Ioannina # GA Galicia - Lviv # GI Gibraltar # HE Herzegovina - Mostar # IS City of Istanbul # IA Istria - Pula # JA Jablanica - Leskovac # KL Kolubara - Valjevo # KD Kordun - Karlovac # KO Kosovo - Pristina # KR Krajina - Banja Luka # KS Kranjska - Kranj # LI Lika - Gospic # LJ City of Ljubljana # MA Macedonia - Thessaloniki # MC Macva - Sabac # MI Madeira - Funchal # MT Malta - Valletta # MS Maramures - Baia Mare # MR Marmara - Edirne # MO Moesia - Varna # MD Moldavia - Iasi # CG Montenegro - Niksic # MV Moravia - Brno # ML Moslavina - Sisak # MU Muntenia - Ploesti # NI City of Nicosia # NA Nisava - Nis # EM North Hungary - Miskolc # OL Oltenia - Craiova # PC Pcinja - Vranje # PE Peloponnese - Patras # PG City of Podgorica # PH Podhale - Krakow # PD Podolia - Vyinntsia # PV Pomoravlje - Jagodina # PM Prekmurje - Murska Sobota # PR City of Pristina # RA Rasina - Krusevac # RS Raska - Novi Pazar # RI City of Rijeka # RK Rudnik - Kraljevo # RU Ruthenia - Rzeszow # SA City of Sarajevo # SD Sardinia - Cagliari # SM Satmar - Satu Mare # SI Silesia - Katowice # SK City of Skopje # SN Slavonia - Osijek # SL Slovakia - Bratislava # SO City of Sofia # SK Sopluk - Pirot # SP Sporades - Euboea # SE Srem/Srijem - Sremska Mitrovica # ST Styria/Stajerska/Steiermark - Graz # SV Stari Vlah - Uzice # SR Struma - Blagoevgrad # SU Sumadija - Kragujevac # TN Tangiers Province - Tangiers # TE Thessaly - Larissa # TA Thrace - Xanthi # TK Timocka Krajina - Zajecar # TI City of Tirana # TO Toplica - Prokuplje # TD Transdanubia - Gyor # TV Transylvania - Cluj Napoca # TR City of Trieste # OO Upper Austria - Vienna # ZE Zagorije - Varadin # ZG City of Zagreb